Der Engel, der seine Flügel verlor
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Titel geändert!Die letzte Schlacht ist gekämpft...doch was kommt danach?Nicht alle werden glücklich sein. Ein Sieg bringt oft nur noch mehr Qualen. Und Ginny hat ihre Flügel verloren. Wird der Engel seine Flügel wieder finden?HPGW!
1. Das Leben ist die Hölle

**_Komm zurück!_**

Prolog

**Die Hölle des Lebens.**

****

27.06.1997 / Fünf Tage danach  
  
Die letzte Schlacht ist gekämpft. Voldemort ist besiegt. Angst und Schrecken verflogen.  
  
Doch was danach kommt....  
  
Was danach kommt ist die Qual. Der Schmerz in der Seele und im Herzen.  
  
Zu viele Verluste.  
  
Tot.  
  
So viele sind tot. Fast alle.  
  
Hermine, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore....  
  
Nur weinige....  
  
Ginny..... 

Lebt sie? Oder ist sie tot?  
  
Bei Ginny, meiner Freundin, festen Freundin....bei ihr ist es anders....  
  
Sie ist innerlich tot.  
  
Erinnert sich an nichts mehr.  
  
Nicht an die wundervolle Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren. Nicht an die harte Zeit, in der wir trainierten. Auch nicht an den Sieg.  
  
An den Sieg an jenem, der mit schuld daran ist, wie sie jetzt lebt. Wenn man es noch Leben zu nennen vermag.

Ginny ist zu schwach zu leben, zu stark zum sterben. Das kommt mir bekannt vor.  
  
Ich habe mich noch nicht zu ihr getraut.  
  
Wegen den vielen Leuten, die mir gratulieren möchten. Verdammt! Ich habe das nur für diese vielen Leute getan. Sie wissen einfach nicht wie es ist, Harry Potter zu heißen.  
  
Wegen den vielen Leuten, die mir ihr Beileid bekunden möchten. Verflucht! Beileid ist das letzte was ich brauche. Sie wollen doch nur höflich sein und von dem großen Helden als nett erkärt werden.  
  
Als großer Held sehe ich mich nicht. Hätte ich es denn auch ohne meine Freunde geschafft? Nein! Das hätte ich nicht. Sicher nicht. Doch wer dankt ihnen?  
  
Und diese Leute, überall auf der Straße, sie denken sie machen mir eine Freude, wenn sie möchten, dass ich ihnen vom finalen Kampf erzähle, von meinem Leben und, und, und...  
  
Ganz und gar nicht!  
  
Sie wissen nicht, dass ich mir schon als kleines Kind gewünscht habe an einem schöneren Ort zu sein, dort wo meine Eltern sind. Wo jetzt auch meine Freunde sind. Wo so viele sind, die ich vermisse.  
  
Denken sie denn nicht, dass für mich das Leben, bis auf einige Momente immer schlimmer als der Tod war?  
  
Überall sind sie. Ich bin zwar nicht paranoid. Aber nur weil ich nicht paranoid bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht verfolgt werde!  
  
Glaubt mir, wenn Ginny nicht noch am Leben wäre.....ich wäre es definitiv nicht mehr!  
  
Ich wünsche mir alles sehnlicher als das Leben!  
  
Es ist für die meisten Menschen schwer, dem Tod zu entrinnen...  
  
Für mich ist es schwer, dem Leben zu entrinnen...  
  
Selbst jetzt noch, wo doch eigendlich alles Vorbei ist...  
  
Ich muss zu Ginny, meinem Engel.  
  
Meinem Engel, der Qualvoll seine Flügel verlor.  
  
Doch ich habe Angst. Große Angst.  
  
Werde ich ihren Anblick überstehen?  
  
Die Heiler sagen nur, sie ist in ihrer eigenen Welt und ihr seelischer Zustand der schlimmste, den sie je erlebt hätten.  
  
Körperlich ist sie soweit in Ordnung.  
  
Ha!....ich will mal sehen, was die unter in Ordnung verstehen.  
  
Ich weiß, ohne sie gesehen zu haben, dass es ihr schlecht geht.  
  
Ich weiß alles, kann nicht erklären wie....  
  
Doch wenn ich sie dann sehe....werde ich das überleben? Wahrscheinlich schon....denn weder die Hölle noch der Himmel will mich haben...  
  
Ich werde keinen Rückzieher machen. Ich brauche sie doch. Auch wenn sie nichts mehr weiß, nicht mehr weiß wer ich bin.  
  
Ich werde ihr helfen wieder zu sich zukommen. Sonst weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr, was ich mit diesem Leben anfangen soll.  
  
Ich werde nicht eher Ruhen, bis Ginny wieder da ist. Nicht eher!  
  
Mein Leben ist Hölle!  
  
Ginny, komm zu mir zurück!

* * *

Ok, ich sollte eigenldich an meiner anderen Story weiterschreiben, aber da hab ich ne Schreibblockade.... Jetzt ist mir das hier so eingefallen....schon die zweite traurigere Story heut....was ist mit mir los? Naja, ein Review wär gaaaanz lieb! Vielleicht gehen dann auch meine Kopfschmerzen weg.... Außerdem will ich eure Meinung gegeigt haben! Wenn ihr das nächste Kapitel wollt, dann müsst ihr euch auf was gefasst machen! Bis denne! 


	2. Twinkle, twinkle

**_Der Engel ohne Flügel_**

(Alter Titel:"Komm zurück!")

1.Kapitel  
  
**Twinkle, twinkle....  
**  
27.06.1997  
  
„Diese Tür Mr. Potter.", sagte der junge Heiler recht traurig.  
  
„Danke."  
  
Ich zögerte noch einige Sekunden, bevor ich die kalte Türklinke hinunterdrückte.  
  
Ich betrat den sterilen, weißen Raum. An der linken Wand stand ein Bett, auf dem eine Person saß. Die flammend-roten Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf hing zu Seite als könne sie ihn nicht mehr halten.  
  
Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich trat näher.  
  
Blasse Haut, überall Schrammen und Kratzer, aufgesprungene Lippen, stumpfe Augen.  
  
Sie fing an zu summen. Es hörte sich an wie ein Kinderlied.  
  
Das sollte Ginny sein? Meine Ginny?  
  
Nein! So verwahrlost, so schwach......  
  
Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen, doch wusste ich trotz allem, trotz den dunkeln Augenringen, trotz dieser unwirklichen Erscheinung, trotz diesen Augen, über denen ein Schleier zu hängen schien, dass sie es war, Ginny.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Sie warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
  
„Hallo mein Engel.", sagte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Sie sagte nichts, starrte ins Nirgendwo und zitterte.  
  
Bestimmt war jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde um. Eine halbe Stunde, in der ich still weinte, mich erinnerte.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm ich eine, leise, schwache Stimme. Ich sah auf. Doch hätte ich mir lieber die Ohren zugehalten.  
  
Denn was dann kam, hörte sich einfach nur schrecklich an. Ich bekam Angst.  
  
„Twinkle, twinkle little pain, in my groin and in my brain, down so low and up so high, will you live or will I die...."  
  
Nun ging sie wieder ins Summen über.  
  
Ich starrte sie erst nur an.  
  
Wie schlecht muss es ihr gehen, wenn sie so etwas singt?  
  
Immer mehr Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und rannen meine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Wo ist meine Ginny?  
  
„Ginny! Bitte sing so etwas nie wieder! Ginny, sieh mich doch an. Ich bin es Harry!", ich kniete jetzt vor ihrem Bett und nahm ihr Hand. Sie fühlte sich kalt an. Eiskalt.  
  
Es muss verrückt sein. Der, der Voldemort besiegte, sitzt voller Verzweiflung vor seiner fast toten Freundin.  
  
Furchtbar verzweifelt. Gequält.  
  
Dieses kleine Lied.  
  
So traurig.......so grausam.  
  
„Ginny, erinnere dich! Erinnere dich, wie wir uns auf dem Astronomieturm geküsst haben, was im Raum der Wünsche geschah.....an alles.....an mich!" Ich wurde immer leiser, das bemerkte ich selbst.  
  
Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Das Leben bei dem Dursleys und die Verfolgung Voldemorts ist vorbei und trotzdem....  
  
Trotzdem geht es mir nicht besser.  
  
Und jetzt, jetzt wo ich meinen Engel wiedersehe, wird alles nur noch schlimmer.  
  
„Ginny hör mir zu, mein Engel. Du darfst nicht weggehen. Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen. Was ist mit der Familie, die wir gründen wollten. Wir wollten noch so viel machen. Bitte, Ginny, verlass mich nicht!"  
  
„Twinkle, twinkle little pain....."  
  
„Nein, es heißt doch ‚star'. Twinkle, twinkle little star...", nun fing ich auch schon an zu singen. Wie verrückt.  
  
Aber ohne meinen Engel kann ich nicht leben.  
  
Sie muss wieder zu sich kommen.  
  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihre Flügel wieder nachwachsen.  
  
Ich werde ihm helfen, meinem flügellosen Engel!  
  
„Ginny, ich werde dich daraus holen! Dann werden wir in ein schönes Haus ziehen, Kinder haben, Haustiere, einen großen Garten. Das wünschtest du dir doch immer. Ich kann nicht ohne meinen Engel leben! Komm wieder zu dir! Komm wieder zu mir!", ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.  
  
Hab ich schonmal so viel geweint?  
  
Nein, ich glaube nicht.  
  
Zwei Stunden sind jetzt sicherlich schon vergangen. Zwei qualvolle Stunden, in denen ich nur weinte. Grausame zwei Stunden.  
  
Ich drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf das Haar, dann ging ich langsam zur Tür.  
  
Ich drehte mich noch einmal um.  
  
„Komm zurück!"  
  
Der Junge, der siegte schloss die Tür und sah nicht mehr, wie ihr, seinem flügellosem Engel eine Träne die Wange hinunter glitt.  
  
Hörte nicht mehr das gewisperte „Zurück....".

* * *

Mim: Danke für den Tip und das Review!

Na? Bekomm ich noch ein paar Reviews. Ich brauch doch Ansporn. Ich weiß wirklich noch nicht, wie es in dieser FF weitergeht....also sorgt mit ein paar Kommis dafür, dass meine Kreativität angetrieben wird, ok? Liebguck


	3. Treffen

_Endlich was neues da! Ich hab gedacht, zur feier des Tages lad ich mal was neues hoch.... (Naa...wer weiß, was für ne Feier ich meine, der bekommt ein Stück Torte)_

* * *

Treffen 28.06.1997  
  
Harry betrat den Tropfenden Kessel, in dem er sich mit so ziemlich dem letzten seiner Freunde verabredet hatte.  
  
„Hallo Draco, wie geht's?", ja, Draco ist schon so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn. In der 6. Klasse, wurde es offiziell, dass er auf der selben Seite kämpft wie Harry. Seit dem verstanden sie sich besser, bis sie sogar Freunde wurden. Außerdem gehörte er zu den Wenigen, die er aus Hogwarts kannte und noch lebten.  
  
„Mir geht's soweit ganz gut. Wie lief es gestern im Mungo?", fragte er.  
  
Harry stütze sein Kinn auf die Hände und seuftzte.  
  
„Sie ist total apathisch. Es ist furchtbar. Sie...sie hat...", weitersprechen konnte er nicht. Die Tränen versuchte er hinunter zu schlucken.  
  
„Was hat sie?", so mitfühlend hörte man Draco selten.  
  
„Sie hat ein Lied gesungen. Twinkle, twinkle little pain...", die Antwort kam langsam.  
  
Mehr brauchte Draco gar nicht zu wissen. In den grünen Augen, sah er wie ihn das schmerzen musste.  
  
„Hör zu Harry, sie wird nicht für ewig so bleiben. Du...du kannst ihr helfen."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht kann? Erinnere dich an Nevilles Eltern!", brauste Harry auf.  
  
„Wenn du so schnell auf gibst, dann wird es auch nichts.", fauchte er zurück.  
  
Harry ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken. Draco hatte recht, wenn er keine Hoffnug hatte, dann wird Ginny nie wieder ins Leben zurück kommen.  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Hast schon recht.", er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, „Aber ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich halte es ja selbst kaum aus."  
  
Der Blonde nickte kurz dem Wirt zu, der zwei Feuerwhiskey brachte.  
  
„Du weiß genau, wie schlecht ich in solchen Dingen bin.", stöhnte er,"Aber du musst einfach fest daran glauben, dass du Ginny zurückholen kannst. Ich denke, sie hilft dir, indem du ihr hilfst. Verstehst du was ich meine? Lebe für Ginny!"  
  
„Wow, hätte nie gedacht, dass du so reden kannst.", ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über Harrys Gesicht, „Danke!"  
  
Draco errötete leicht und nickte.  
  
„Und wie geht es Susan und der Kleinen?", Draco ist vor ein paar Wochen Vater geworden. Mittlerweile war er mit Susan Bones, einer Huffelpuff verheiratet und hatte eine Tochter, Aymee.  
  
„Denen geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage."  
  
Die beiden verbrachten noch fast die ganze Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel. Es tat Harry gut, mal von all dem Leid abgelenkt zu werden....wobei der Alkohol natürlich auch seinen Teil zu beitrug.  
  
Doch kommen verdrängte Gefühle und Sorgen nicht meist mit der doppelten Wucht zurück?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Tja....das ist eigendlich jetzt nur sowas wie ein Lückenfüller. Soll außerdem noch zeigen, was doch so alles passiert ist in der letzten Zeit.  
  
Manche wollten wissen, was das Lied vom letzten Kapitel auf deutsch heißt. Naja, man kanns schlect übersetzen. Aber, hier ist es. „Blinke, blinke kleiner Schmerz, in meiner Lende und meinem Gehirn. Klingt ab so langsam, wird stärker so schnell (ziemlich frei übersetzt der Teil). Wirst du bleiben (eigendich leben, lebt Schmerz?) oder werde ich sterben?"  
  
Danke für die Reviews!!!! Macht ruhig weiter so...._


	4. Nach Hause? Teil I

_Tuuuut mir leid, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat. Aber wenn ihr auch meine andere Story gelesen habt, wisst ihr, dass ich ne Schreibblockade hatte. Eigendlich hab ich sie immer noch. Ich bekomm keine Medizin. Hab auf das neue Kapitel bei ‚Kämpfe haben kein Ende' noch kein Review bekommen.....nur das kann mir helfen!!!_

* * *

**4.Kapitel**

„Ginny, hören sie mich?", fragte der Psychiater des St.Mungo,

Die junge Frau bewegte sich nicht, starrte nur Löcher in die Luft. Dr.Zucker versuchte weiter seine Patientin anzusprechen und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Vergebens.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden verließ er das Zimmer wieder mit resigniertem Blick.

„Peggy, rufen sie bitte Mr.Potter an. Ich glaube, er ist der einzige, der ihr helfen kann.", sagte er zu einer Krankenschwester die im Aufenhaltsraum gerade über einigen Unterlagen und Akten brütete.

„Ja, mache ich sofort.", antwortete sie.

Die Flammen im Kamin leuchteten grün auf und ein Kopf erschein darin.

„Mr.Potter. Mr.Potter, sind sie da?", rief der Kopf.

Ein Junger hochgewachsener Mann kam in den Raum und kniete sich vor den Kamin.

„Guten Tag Mrs.Rizolli. Gibt es was neues von Ginny? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er sofort.

„Bitte, beruhigen sie sich. Physisch geht es ihr relativ gut. Sie sieht nur sehr müde aus. Aber der Psychiater sagte, sie sollten sich um sie kümmern. Er kommt nicht zu ihr durch. Sie beachetet ihn überhaupt nicht. Ich bitte sie, kommen sie noch einmal her. Versuchen sie mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich würde es am liebsten sehen, wenn sie mit ihr herumspazieren....sie ist lange nicht mehr gelaufen...".

Die letzten Worten trieben Harry wieder Tränen in die Augen. In seinem Kopf sah er sich mit Ginny an der Hand glücklich um sen See spazieren. Was würde er dafür geben, sie jetzt hier zu haben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Mrs.Rizolli, vielleicht würde es ihr helfen hierher zu kommen....ich denke....ich denke, hier ist es schöner für sie.", schlug er schenll vor, „Schöner für uns beide....", fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Bitte kommen sie doch bald vorbei, dann können sie das nocheinmal mit Dr.Zucker und Dr.Moore besprechen."

Dr.Moore ist die Ärztin, die sich ausschließlich um Ginny kümmert. Außerdem die leitende Stationsärztin.

„Ja in Ordung, ich werde in ca. einer halben Stunde da sein."

„Schön, bis nachher Mr.Potter. Tschüss."

„Tschüss."

Lansam stand Harry wieder auf und versank in einem wunderschönen Tagtraum.

_Ginny lief mir entgegen. Sie lachte und freute sich mich wieder zusehen. Sie breitete die Arme aus und lief die Vortreppe hinunter, über den Sandweg auf mich zu. ‚Harry', rief sie. Schon von weitem konnte ich ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen glitzern sehen. Ich ging ihr nun langsam entgegen. Als sie bei mir ankam und ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang, griff ich sie um die Taille und wirbelte ein paar Runden mit ihr im Kreis. Ich stoppte und wir mussten, wegen der Schwindligkeit erst die Augen des anderen suchen und wahrnehmen. Tränen bildeten sich in den ihren. Freudestränen. Dann folgte ein inniger Kuss..._

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Uhr drei schlug. Er wusch sich noch schnell das Gesicht und apparierte dann ins St.Mungo.

Ihm war etwas flau im Magen und. Er war aufgeregt. Würde er sie mitnehmen dürfen?

„Ah, guten Tag Mr.Potter.", hörte er eine Stimme. Dr.Moore kam auf ihn zu. Im Schlepptau hatte sie Dr.Zucker, Mrs.Rizolli und den, der ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer geöffnet hatte.

Er schüttelte allen höflich die Hände.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr.Hoyt, erinnern sie sich?", sagte er freundlich.

„Ja, ja ich erinnere mich an sie.", antworete er.

Die Blonde Julia Moore bat sie alle in einen Konferenzraum.

„So Mr.Potter, sie meinten, es wäre gut Ms.Weasley mit zu ihnen nach Hause zu nehmen.", begann

Harry bejate.

Irgendwann artete das ganze eher in ein Gespräch nur unter den Ärzten aus.

Harry beobachete nur mit einem Ohr zuhörend die Mediziner.

Dr.Hoyt, der unauffällige braunhaarige war eher ruhig. Doch schien er nicht zu wollen, dass Ginny weggeht. Er versuchte das jedoch zu verstecken. Harry war dieser mann nicht geheuer. Auf den ersten Blick so unauffällig und nett, auf den zweiten vielleicht bösartig.

Dr.Zucker und Dr.Moore waren zwei tüchtige und gewissenhafte Heiler. Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde an ihrem Potenzial.

Mrs.Rizolli war eine kleine, rundliche Person, die ihn ein ganz klein wenig an Molly erinnerte, abgesehen von den schwarzen Locken.

Er schreckte aus seiner beobachtung, als er angesprochen wurde. Dr.Moore sah ihn an. In ihren Augen war nicht zu erkennen, wie sie über die Sache dachte. Sie verhielt sich äußerst neutral.

„Mr.Potter, wir haben uns entschieden. Ms.Weasley wird...."

* * *

_HA, Cliffy! Das musste einfach sein. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, erst kommt nix und dann kommt nen Cliff...tjo..._

_Wenn ich Kommis krieg, kriegt ihr das nächste Kap. Deal? #Handhinhalt#_

_Übrigens, die Namen der Doktoren und so, kommen den Leuten, die "Die Chirurgin" von Tess Geritssen gelesen haben vielleicht bekannt vor. Es sind zwar andere Personen hinter den Namen, aber die Namen kommen daher. Eigendlich wollte ich statt Zucker Cordell nehmen, aber irgendwie verschwand der Name immer, wenn ich noch ein Dr. davorsetzte...tja..._


	5. Nach Hause? teil II

_Endlich geht es weiter. Es tut mir sooooo unendlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber irgendwie habe ich eine Schreibblockade, die nicht weggehen will._

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und lest die Story weiter. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kap hochladen._

_Und über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich freuen....auch wenn ichs nicht verdient habe..._

* * *

„Mr.Potter, wir haben uns entschieden, Ms.Weasly wird zu ihnen kommen. Es wird ihrem psychischen Schaden eventuell reparieren. Solange sie sie gut behandeln, was ich glaube, kann es ihr nicht schlechter gehen."

Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Ginny würde zu ihm kommen. Sie würde bei ihm sein.

„Ich danke ihnen, ich danke ihnen vielmals.", sagte er und Freudentränen drohten aus seinen Augen zu brechen,"Wann...wann kann ich sie mitnehmen?"

Dr.Moore lächelte.

„Jetzt gleich. Eine Schwester wird sich schon darum gekümmert haben, dass ihre Freundin abreisebereit ist."

„Vielen Dank!"

„Ich begleite sie zu ihr, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben.", sagte Moore.

„Ja, gerne"

Die Ärzte und Harry erhoben und verließen den Raum. Harry schüttelte jedem von ihnen noch einmal dankbar die Hand und machte sich dann gleich auf den Weg zum Zimmer von Ginny.

„Mr.Potter, bitte achten sie darauf Ginny nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Vielleicht sollten sie Bilder von Freunden, die verstorben sich vorerst verstecken. Achten sie darauf, was sie sagen und tun. Wenn sie jetzt schon einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet, könnte das fatale Folgen haben. Irgendwann, da bin ich mir sicher, wird sie bereit sein, sich mit den alten Dingen zu konfrontieren."

Harry nickte nur. Das, was Julia Moore gesagt hatte, stimmte ihn wieder traurig.

„Helfen sie ihr, sich wieder an das Leben zugewöhnen. Helfen sie ihr, das Leben wieder zufinden."

„Das werde ich.", das war das, was er sich vornahm. Er war fest entschlossen.

Keine Minute später kamen sie auch schon an.

Ginny wartete vor dem Zimmer in einem Rollstuhl. Ihre Haare waren gekämmt und gewaschen, sie trug ein weißes T-Shirt und einen schwarzen knielangen Rock. Neben ihr stand eine Schwester mit einen Koffe in der Hand.

„Hallo Engel. Du wirst heute zu mir kommen. Ist das nicht schön?", fragte Harry seine Freundin, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion.

Harry nahm den Koffer.

„Danke für ihre Hilfe.", er schüttelte Dr.Moore die Hand.

„Viel Glück. Auf wiedersehen.", antworete sie.

Im nächsten Moment apparierte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann mitsammt Rollstuhl, Koffer und Ginny zurück nach Hause.


	6. Willkommen zu Hause!

_Dieses Kapitel sollte ja eigendlich schon letzte Woche kommen, allerdings hatte ich Probleme mit dem Internet. Sorry._

_Das ist jetzt übrigens wieder Harry's POV._

_Und bevor ich es noch vergesse: DANKE für die Reviews!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Willkommen zu Hause!

„Ginny, wir sind zu Hause", das sagte ich zu ihr, als wir in der Eingangshalle unseres Hauses ankamen.

Wie immer, bekam ich keine Reaktion. Keinen liebevollen Blick, geschweige denn einen Kuss. Nicht mal ein Nicken bestätigte, dass sie mich gehört hat.

Ich brachte sie hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf das große Bett, auf dem sie jetzt so klein, wie ein Kind wirkte.

Womit ich nicht rechnete geschah. Sie sah sich im Raum um, erst langsam, dann immer panischer.

Sie kroch bis an die Wand zurück und und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Sie wimmerte, begann zu schreien. Unverständliche Worte.

Sofort stürzte ich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sprach auf sie ein.Vergeblich.

Nach einigen Minuten aber schließlich, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie hatte zwar immer noch einen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen, schrie jedoch nicht mehr.

Dann fiel es mir erst auf. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen. In den Augen, die sonst immer tot waren. Tot und blau.

Freude war zwar mehr als unangebracht, trotzdem musste ich lächeln. Das erste richtige Lächeln seit langem glaube ich. Denn egal, was für ein Ausdruck in ihren Augen lag, es war ein Ausdruck. Und ein Ausdruck bedeutet Besserung. Ihr Geist beginnt wieder zu leben.

Etwas später brachte ich ihr etwas zu essen, was sie allerdings nicht anrührte. Sie starrte nur Löcher in die Luft.

Während ich aß, erzählte ich ihr einiges. Alte Schulgeschichten und erst vor kurzem Geschehenes.

Mit der Zeit wurde sie immer ruhiger. Das Gehetzte in ihren Augen verschwand und machte einer leichten _schönen_ Erkenntnis Platz.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und las ihr aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vor. Ein Muggelmärchen. Schneewittchen.

Während ich las schlief sie ein. Gleichmäßig wurden ihre leichten Atemzüge und ihr Lider schlossen sich.

Ich deckte sie zu, küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte mich schließlich nah zu ihr.

Ich schlief glücklich ein. Glücklich endlich meine Ginny bei mir zu haben.

* * *

_Tja, das war zwar nicht sonderlich lang, aber mehr konnte ich daraus nicht machen. Das nächste Kapitel wird länger, da ich den zweiten Tag darin richtig beschreiben werde._

_P.S.: Ich habe vor einiger Zeit drei neue Oneshots hochgeladen. Hab erst ein Kommi bekommen. Ihr könnt ja mal reingucken ). Bissl Werbung muss sein, ne g._


	7. Besserung

_Hi, ja, ich lebe noch. Ihr habr richtig gelesen. Oh man, es tut mir so Leid. Unendlich! Ich habe euch wohl wahnsinnig enttäuscht, oder? Natürlich ahbe ich das! Glaubt mir, ich habe ehrlich ein schlechtes Gewissen._

_Aber bitte fragt mich gar nicht erst, wo ich war._

_Gut, ich sage es euch. Ich habe jede Menge Schulstress. Irgendjemand hat ein Gerücht über mich verbreitet (das hört sich jetzt nicht schlimm an, ist es aber. Naja, längere Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich nicht, wie ich das Ding aus der Welt bringen soll...), demnächst ist Schultunier und unsere Trainer quälen uns bis zum Umfallen. (Wieso habe ich mich auch beworben da mit zu machen!)_

_Naja, zwischendurch war auch noch das Internet lahm gelegt. Also irgendwie kam gerade alles so zusammen. Schreibblockade, zwei Mal richtig krank auch noch. Schrecklich!_

_Wenn ich jetzt alle meine Leser verloren habe, verstehe ich das. Bin wohl die unzuverlässigste Autorin unter der Sonne._

_Nichts desto Trotz schreibe ich weiter und versuche mein Bestes (, was halt nicht viel ist...)._

_Falls es noch den einen oder anderen Leser gibt, möge er mir doch bitte ein Review hinterlassen. Ich denke, das würde mich jetzt ziemlich motivieren. (Obwohl es wohl das letzte wäre, was ich jetzt verdiene. Aber ihr wisst, Kritik motiviert mich auch. Ist wirklich so)_

_Jetzt entschuldige ich mich noch einmal ganz demütig bei allen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir!_

_Liebe Grüße von eurer Lily_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 Besserung**

Als mich am nächsten Morgen die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, sanft weckte, blieb ich noch einige Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass Ginny bei mir ist und in freudiger Erwartung, sie zu sehen, drehte ich mich herum und öffnete die Augen.

Doch da war keine Ginny. Schon wurde ich panisch.

Ich lief um das Bett herum da sie vielleicht herausgefallen sei. Doch im ganzen Zimmer war keine Ginny zu sehen. Alles sah aus wie am Abend zuvor, nur ohne Ginny.

Ich lief hinaus auf den Flur, um in den anderen Räumen nach ihr zu suchen.

Im Labor, nichts. Im Gästezimmer, nichts. In der Bibliothek, nichts.

Ich wollte mich gerade herumdrehen um die Bibliothek zu verlassen, da sah ich durch das große Fenster, dass zu einem Balkon hinausführt, einen weißen Punkt im Garten, der da nicht hingehörte. So lief ich also zum Fenster um mir diesen Punkt näher anzusehen. Ich erkannte, dass es ein Mensch war. Ginny!

Ich öffnete die Glastür und stellte mich an das Geländer des Balkons. Ginny saß zwischen den vielen Blumen und pflückte sich ein paar hinaus. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Ginny konnte noch nicht richtig laufen, wie ist sie also vom Schlafzimmer bis hinunter in den Garten gekommen?

Sofort stürmte ich zu ihr. Ich kam bei ihr an, aber sie bemerkte mich scheinbar nicht. Leise setzte ich mich neben sie und beobachtete sie. Sie lächelte. Sie lächelte und pflückte Blumen die sie zu einem Kranz band.

"Ginny?", sprach ich sie an. Doch sie reagierte nicht.

Ich sah weiter zu, wie die Kette aus Blumen immer länger wurde. Irgendwann verband sie die zwei Enden un hielt den Kranz hoch, sie sah ihn sich an.

Die Blumen waren schön. Der Kranz sah wunderschön aus. Ich wollte ihn am liebsten nehmen und ihn ihr umhängen.

Dann sah sie mich an. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, sie sah mich richtig an. Da war zwar immer noch nicht dieses helle Glitzern, dieses Feuerwerk in ihren Meeresblauen Augen, aber der Schein, winzige Funken ihres so einzigartigen Glitzerns waren zurückgekehrt. Leise und unbemerkt über Nacht.

Sie hängte mir den Kranz um den Hals. Verwundert blickte ich auf.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns zog über ihr Gesicht. Ich wollte den Kranz abnehmen und ihn ihr geben, doch sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf, stand auf und ging langsam und vorsichtig zurück zum Haus.

Eine ganze Weile blieb ich noch im Gras sitzen und betrachtete die Kette, die meine Liebste mir gemacht hatte. Ich konnte gar nicht fassen, was geschah. Dann riss mich ein erschrecktes Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich sah in Richtung Haus. Kurz vor der Treppe zum Eingang lag Ginny auf dem Sandweg und versuchte mühsam sich aufzurappeln. Schnell lief ich zu ihr und hob sie auf meine Arme.

Ich trug ihr leichtes Gewicht die Treppe hinauf und brachte sie in das Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss. Dort setzte ich sie auf einem Stuhl ab und drehte den Wasserhahn, der im Vergleich zu den Wannen in den oberen Geschossen, kleinen Badewanne auf. Dann lief ich nach oben, um ihr neue Kleider zu holen.

Als ich unten wieder ankam, saß Ginny immer noch auf dem Stuhl, genau so wie ich sie verlassen hatte.

Ich zog sie auf die Beine, zog ihr behutsam das Nachthemd aus und setzte sie in die Badewanne, die nun mit gutduftenden, waremen Wasser gefüllt war

Belustigt beobachtete ich, wie sie wie ein kleines Kind leise kichernd mit den Händen im Wasser platschte.

Es machte mich so glücklich sie so zu sehen und ich vergaß an diesem Morgen sogar meine Sorgen. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Ginny, deren Zustand sich rasend gebessert hat und mich, Harry, einfach nur Harry.


	8. Hauselfen und Ertrinkende

_Hallo, meine Lieben!_

_Uh, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie ich mich über die Reviews gefreut hab. Danke, danke #euch zu Füßen liegt#_

_Tut mir Leid, dass dasKapitel so kurz war, aber mehr hab ich einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Im Moment fällt mir das Schreiben irgendwie schwer, ich weiß nicht wirklich warum. Aber die Reviews haben mich auf jeden Fall motiviert. Wir müssen eben zusammenarbeiten, dann schaff ich das auch, wa!_

_Naja, dieses miese Gerücht ist immer noch nicht aus der Welt geschafft, aber glücklicher Weise habe ich Menschen auf meiner Seite, und das reicht mir. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wen ich als Freund bezeichnen kann und wen nicht._

_Freunde hin oder her, ich habe Streit mit meiner besten Freundin. ich werde wirklich noch wahnsinnig. Das Leben ist schon schwer. (Der Sreit ist nicht wegen dem Gerücht)_

_Aber wieso erzähle ich euch das alles? Naja, jetzt hab ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Info, wie grad alles so steht. _

_So, genug geredet. Hier das neue Kapitel:_

* * *

Kapitel 8 Hauselfen und Ertrinkende

_(A/N: Sorry, aber mir ist absolut kein Titel eingefallen. Wenn ihr eine Idee habt, dann teilt sie mir doch bitte mit. Danke.)_

"Master Harry, Master Harry? Seid ihr schon wach? Seid ihr dadrinnen?", hörte ich plötzlich eine piepsende Stimme hinter der Badezimmertür, die mich aus meiner vollkommenen Gedankenlosigkeit riss. Ich stand auf und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

"Bitte nenn mich doch nur Harry. Du weißt, dass das so besser ist.Was ist los, Kobby?", Kobby ist der noch junge Sohn von Dobby. Er ist erstein Jahr alt, aber hilft schon so viel mit, wie er kann. Kobby ist ein richtiges Energiebündel. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Babies so sauber sein können.

"Ma- Harry, bitte kommen sie schnell,Kobbys Vater hat Knibbles im großen Labor gefunden. Knibbles kann nicht laufen. Er hat gesagt, er sei hinunter gefallen, vom Regal, als er dort sauber machen wollte".

Ich blickte noch kurz durch die Tür zu Ginny, die jetzt ganz entspannt in der Badewanne saß und lief dann zusammen mit Kobby hinunter ins Labor, welches im Keller liegt. Im kleinen Labor, im ersten Stock mache ich zwischendurch kleine Tränke, wie den Aufpäppeltrank oder ähnliches. Im großen Labor im Keller mache ich, wie man sich denken kann, schwierigere, gefährlichere Tränke. Im kleinen Labor haben einstmals die Maurauder ihre Streichutensilien zusammengebastelt, also sah es aus wie ein kleines Labor. Ich ahbe den Raum so gelassen. Und ja, mittlerweile liebe ich es Zaubertränke zu brauen.

Ich kam im großen Labor an.

Dobby, Winky und Pollysaßen um den stöhnenden Hauselfen Knibbles herum.

"Harry!", rief Dobby, "Wir können sein Bein nicht heilen, es geht einfach nicht, wir wissen nicht warum."

"Was ist passiert Knibbles", fragte ich den Verwundeten, dessen Bein merkwürdig abgewinkelt war.

"Knibbels ist hinauf auf das Regal geklettert um abzustauben, dann ist er abgestürzt und hat sich sein Bein gebrochen. Aber keiner vermag es zu heilen. Ich bin jetzt nutzlos!", heulte Knibbles, den ich nebenPolly einst von Dumbledore bekam.

Mein Blick viel auf eine leere Phiole.

"Knibbles, hast du irgendwas getrunken, als du hier warst?"

Knibbles antwortete nicht gleich, seine Lippen zitterten und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet,doch dann brach er in ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheule aus.

"Ja, Knibbles hat getrunken. Knibbles ist ein schlechter Hauself. Er hat von wunderschönem, glänzendem roten Saft getrunken. Knibbles ist es nicht wert ihnen zu dienen, Master Harry!"

"Halt den Mund, Knibbles!", sagte ich mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme. Sofort war er still.

"Ich habe euch allen gesagt, ihr sollt vorsichtig mit dem sein, was im Labor herum steht. Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall etwas von dieses Dingen trinken. Euer Leben könnte davon abhängen. Seht euch Knibbles an. Er hat sich vom Duft und vom Aussehen dieses Trankes betören lassen wie ein kleines Kind. Nun liegt er hier mit einem gebrochenem Bein, dass nicht zu heilen ist. Und könnt ihr euch jetzt denken, warum es nicht zu heilen ist?", fragte ich in die Runde.

Winky meldete sich schüchtern. In diesem Moment kam ich mir mehr denn je wie ein Lehrer vor.

"Hat der Trank Knibbles unheilbar gemacht?", fragte sie.

"Genau, Winky. Knibbles, sei froh, dass ich ein Gegenmittel habe."

Ich ging an den Schrank, in dem ich meine Tränke bunkerte und holte eine mit einer grünbraunen, stinken Flüssigkeit gefüllte Phiole hinaus.

"Trink das. Dann kann Dobby dich heilen. Und wenn ihr damit fertig seid, verlasst ihr diesen Raum. Macht lieber Frühstück. Ach, und Knibbles, ", sagte ich, als ich schon fast draußen war, "du kannst, wenn du willst natürlich weiter hierbleiben. Du bist immerhin frei."

In diesem Moment musste ich an Hermine denken. Traurigkeit überflutete mich bei dem Gedanken sie und Ron nie wieder zu sehen. Es ist einfach nicht fair. Das Leben ist nicht fair. Sie sollten eine glückliche kleine Familie sein und mich und Ginny besuchen.

Als ich das Badezimmer wieder betrat, um Ginny aus der Wanne zu holen, blieb beinahe mein Herz stehen und alle Gedanken an Ron und Hermine verschwanden.

Auf dem Wasser war nur noch ihr feuerroter Schopf zu sehen. Sie Schwebte unter Wasser. Ihre weiße haut leuchtete durch das rosa Wasser hindurch.

Schnell zog ich sie hinaus und legte einen Zauber auf sie, der das Wasser aus ihren Lungen pumpen sollte. Nach kurzem spuckte sie Wasser und atmete schwer auf. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah mich an.

Es könnte nur das Wasser gewesen sein, aber ich meinte Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht hat sie gerade realisiert, dass sie beinahe gestorben wäre. Vielleicht hat sie verstanden, dass es ohne sie für mich keinen Sinn gäbe weiter zu leben. Vielleicht fängt sie an das Leben wieder wahrzunehmen und zu verstehen. Vielleicht war es aber doch nur Wasser...

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß, wieder nicht sehr lang und immer noch nicht der ganze Tag. Aber ich fand das Ende jetzt irgendwie gut. Ich denke, dieser Tag wird noch zwei Kapitel lang dauern. Ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, wann ich was einsetze und wie es danach genau weitergehen soll. Naja, wir werden sehen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lily_


	9. Liebe und Traurigkeit

_Hier ist das dritte Kapitel in dieser Woche._

_Ich nehme mir jetzt vor, dieses länger zu machen. Vielleicht schaffe ich sogar den ganzen Tag. Ich hoffe, dass ich das jetzt wirklich schaffe._

* * *

**Kapitel ****9 - Liebe und Traurigkeit**

Mittlerweile habe ich Ginny angezogen und aus dem Bad gebracht. Sie ist fast selbst gelaufen. Ich musste sie nur etwas stützen. Nun saßen wir am Esstisch und frühstückten.

Ginny aß nur sehr wenig und langsam. Gerade mal ein halbes Brötchen, dann hörte sie auf. Ich versuchte sie zu überreden mehr zu essen, aber sie tat es einfach nicht. Ohne Reaktion.

Ich hatte beschlossen, nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Ich wollte mich über Menschen, die wie Ginny wurden informieren. Eigendlich hätte ich das schon längt tun sollen. Der Grund, warum ich es nicht tat, war der für vieles. Angst. Ich hatte Angst. Wie vor dem ersten Besuch im Mungo.

"Ginny, Engel, willst du mit mir in die Bibliothek gehen? Vielleicht findest du ein Buch, das du gerne lesen würdest.", fragte ich sie. Allerdings war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch lesen konnte.

Auf meine Frage erhielt ich allerdings keine Antwort. So ging ich also langsam einige Schritte richtung Treppe. Sie sah mich an, stand auf und...fiel hin.

Mit drei Schritten war ich bei ihr und half ihr hoch. Einen ihrer dünnen, weißen Arme legte ich mir um den Hals, ihre andere Hand nahm ich hinter ihrem Rücken in die meine. Indem ich sie so stütze schafften wir es leicht die Treppe hinauf. Langsam, aber wir gelangten hinauf.

In der Bibliothek angekommen setzte ich sie auf einen der weichen, roten Samtsessel und drückte ihr ein Buch in die Hand. Romeo und Julia. Ich wusste, dass sie dieses Stück von Shakespeare (A/N: Ich hoffe, den habe ich richtig geschrieben) mag.

Ich hingegen fand bei den medizinischen Büchern eines über psychische Schäden. "Psychische Schäden, wie sie entstehen und entschwinden von Hannibal Spinnsinn". In einem Sessel gegenüber meines Engels ließ ich mich nieder und durchstöberte das Buch.

'Irgendwie steht hier so viel drin, aber nichts, was einem weiterhilft. So viele Worte, die doch nichts sagen. Verrückt!', dachte ich nach einiger Zeit, blätterte aber trotzdem weiter.

Zwischendurch warf ich immer wieder einen Blick auf Ginny, die aussah, als würde sie wirklich lesen, obwohl sie immer wieder Seiten übersprang.

"I...ich liebe dich...", vernahm ich plötzlich eine so leise Stimme, dass ich beinahe nicht verstanden hätte, was sie sagte. Wobei ich aber trotzdem irritiert war. Es war Ginny.

Sie sah auf. Sah mich direkt an. Wieder. Wieder blickte ich in ihre Augen und sie in meine.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry.", sagte sie, flüsterte es fastund starrte mich weiter an. Ich konnte ebenfalls nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren.

Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Hat sie gesagt, sie liebt mich? Hat sie meinen Namen genannt?

"Ich dich auch", brach es aus mir heraus, bevor ich zu ihr hinüberstürzte und sie in den Arm nahm.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel. Ich werde dich immer lieben!", wiederholte ich und begann zu weinen.

Sanft spürte ich zwei Arme, die sich um mich legten.

'Poch, poch', es klopfte an der Tür, was mich aufschrecken ließ.

Langsam löste ich mich von Ginny, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rief:

"Herein!"

Dobby öffnete die Tür.

"Harry, eine Frau ist unten im Feuer. Sie möchte Harry sprechen, Sir."

"Ok, danke, Dobby. Bitte bleib doch hier, während ich hinuntergehe und passe auf meine Ginny auf."

"Selbstverständlich, Harry, Sir. Dobby wird gut auf Harrys Ginny aufpassen."

"Danke Dobby, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde"

Während ich die Treppen hinunter in die Küche lief, wischte ich mir nocheinmal schnell über die Augen. Wer auch immer im Kamin wartete, musste ja nicht unbedingt sehen, dass ich gerade geweint hatte.

"Ah, da sind sie ja Mr. Potter. Schön sie zu sehen. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Dr. Moore befand sich im Kamin.

"Guten Tag, Dr. Moore. Mir geht es eigendlich recht gut, und selbst?"

"Danke, mir geht es auch gut. Aber wichtiger ist ja eigendlich, wie es Ms. Weasley geht..."

"Ich denke, dass kann man nicht ganz genau sagen, aber sie hat erstaunliche Fortschritte getan. Von einem Tag auf den anderen."

"In wiefern, Mr. Potter?", hinterfragte Dr. Julia Moore.

"Sie hat es alleine bis in den Garten geschafft, sie hat einen Blumenkranz gebunden, sie spielte mit dem Wasser in der Badewanne und sie...sie hat gesprochen", erklärte ich.

"Das ist wahrlich erstaunlich. Sie kann also laufen, scheinbar erinnert sie sich wieder an einige Dinge, die sie früher gern tat. Und, Mr. Potter, was hat sie denn gesagt?", ich wusste, dass sie diese Frage stellen würde, trotzdem war es mir etwas unangenehm zu anworten.

"Sie las gerade in Romeo und Julia, da hat sie irgendwann gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.", es kam mir furchtbar schwer über die Lippen.

"Ich komme aus dem staunen nicht mehr hinaus. Ihre Gesellschaft muss ihr wirklich gut tun. Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

"Nichts. Ich habe ihr nur ihr Lieblingsmärchen vorgelesen und bin dann neben ihr eingeschlafen."

"Es könnte sein, dass die bloße Nähe zu ihnen Ms. Weasley schon hilft. Bleiben sie immer nah bei ihr. Ich denke, ihr Zustand kann sich so nur bessern. Aber wie gesagt, halten sie sie fern von Bildern, auf denen Verstorbene zu sehen sind, die sie kannte."

"Das werde ich, Dr. Moore."

"Gut, dann verabschiede ich mich jetzte. Aufwiedersehen, Mr. Potter."

"Aufwiedersehen."

Nach dem Gespräch fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein.

Gestern im Schlafzimmer. Sie sah sich um und begann zu schreien und zu zittern. Dort stand ein Bild von Ron, Hermine und mir. Ron und Hermine sind tot. Ginny hat das Bild gesehen!

Heute morgen im Bad. Dort steht auf der Ablage ein Minnischminkköfferchen, dass Hermine Ginny einmal geschenkt hat. Ginny war unter Wasser.

Ich ging schnellen Schrittes ins Badezimer. Das Schminkköfferchen fand ich erst nach einem Moment auf dem Boden, seltsamerweise unter einem Handtuch. Die Sachen, die darin waren, waren alle zerbrochen. Der Koffer auch.

Ich ließ sie Sachen verschwinden, samt Koffer.

Schnell rannte ich ins Schlafzimmer. Der Bilderramen lag umgefallen auf der Kommode. Durch das Glas ging ein Sprung. Das Bild bewegte sich nicht mehr.

'Oh heiliger Zauberstab! In der Bibliothek ist ein Fotoalbum aus meiner Hogwartszeit. Merlin, mach, dass sie es nicht findet!', betete ich.

Just in diesem Augenblick begann das Haus zu beben. Ich stürmte in die Bibliothek und blieb voller Entsetzen in der Tür stehen.

Ginny saß auf dem Boden, Schreiend und auf das Fotoalbum einschlagend. Ein Reagal fiel um. Die große Fensterscheibe zerbarst. Die Kerzenhalter fielen von der Wand.

Ich wusste nicht, was sie tat, aber es war absolut beängstigend.

Das Reagl neben ihr begann bedrohlich zu wackeln.

Ohne nachzudenken lief ich auf meinen zerstörerischen Engel zu, packte sie bei den Schultern, riss sie von dem Reaglfort und beugte mich über sie, um sie zu schützen.

Nicht weit von meinem Fuß entfernt krachte das Regal hart auf den Boden.

Ich setzte mich auf, während ich Ginny festhielt.

"Dobby? Dobby, wo bist du?", rief ich.

"Dobby ist hier, Sir. Ist es vorbei?", fragte der ängstliche Hauself und kam aus dem Kamin heraus.

Ich ließ das Album ebenfalls verschwinden und bejahte dann.

Ohne dort zu sein, ließ ich auch alle anderen Dinge, die auch nur entfernt an geliebte Verstorbene erinnerten verschwinden. Ich würde alles oben auf dem Speiche wiederfinden.

"Dobby, sei doch so nett und repariere den Schaden mit den anderen. Ich muss mich um Ginny kümmern."

"Werden wir machen, Sir."

Ich hob Ginny hoch, die wieder stark zitterte und ging mit ihr hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich sie auf einem Sofa ablegte.

"Ginny, es ist wie es ist. Das Leben nach dem entscheidendem Kampf, nach der letzen Schlacht, nach dem Krieg, ist schrecklich. Ich weiß, alle sagen, im Krieg zu leben sei die Hölle. Das Ende des Kriegs bedeutet aber noch lange nicht das Ende der Hölle.

Unser beider Leben ist zu verschieden Zeitpunkten zur Hölle geworden. Nun haben wir nur noch uns und für uns sollten wir leben.

Du weißt doch, solange wir die, die wir lieben in unserem Herzen behalten, sind sie immer bei uns. Zerstören wir aber die Erinnerung an sie und vertreiben wir sie aus unserem Herzen, so werden sie uns verlassen. Für immer.

Die Körper unserer Freunde und Familien sind vielleicht gestorben, aber die Seelen sind noch bei uns. Sie beobachten uns und bewachen uns, damit uns nichts geschieht. Sie sind unsere Schutzengel, verstehst du?

Also akzeptiere das, denke daran, dass sie Heldenwaren und sie es immer sein werden. Vergiss sie niemals, mein Engel."

Liebevoll sahich Ginny nach dieser kleinen Rede an.

Sie hatte sich beruhigt, zitterte nicht mehr, aber Tränen kullerten still ihre geröteten Wangen hinunter.

"Ich vergesse euch nie", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.

Die Magie, die sie verbrauchte, hat sie zum schlafen gebracht. Ich deckte sie zu und machte es mir auf einem Sessel bequem.

"Wir werden euch nie vergessen, versprochen, Freunde!"

* * *

_Naja, wieder nicht der ganze Tag. Kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass ich das nicht schaffe!_

_Ich nehme mir jetzt ganz fest vor, den tag im nächsten Kapitel zu beenden._

_Jetzt bedanke ich mich noch herzlichst für eure Reviews. DANKE!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lily_


	10. in my groin

_Entschuldigt bitte, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. Es müsste jetzt aber besser werden mit meinem Geschreibsel. Ich schreibe im Moment sogar an einer weiteres Story. Aber die lade ich noch nicht hoch, sonst gibt es am Ende wieder so lange pausen. Ich schreibe jetzt einfach so lange, wie meine Laune gut ist /g/._

_Also gut, ich habe mich jetzt entschieden mit einem neuen Tag anzufangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_

* * *

_

**...in my groin...**

Als Harry am nächsten morgen erwachte, musste er sich erst fragen, wo er sei.

Er war am letzten Tag ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen. Nun schmerzte sein Rücken und sein Hals. Dieser Sessel, mochte er noch so gemühtlich aussehen, war wohl nicht zum schlafen gemacht.

Als der Schwarzhaarige zum Sofa sah, erblickte er dort die schlafende Ginny. Wenn man sie so beobachtete, konnte man sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie gestern mit der Bibliothek angestellt hatte.

Er lächelte. So friedlich, so schön.

Sie schlug die Augen auf, als ob sie wüsste, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sanft strich ihr Harry über die Wange.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel.", flüsterte er.

Sie lächelte leicht, machte die Augen aber wieder zu und schlief weiter.

Kein Wunder, 7.00 Uhr, dachte sich Harry, als er auf die Uhr sah.

Da er aber nicht müde war, beschloss er, das Krankenhaus anzuflohen (anzurufen, nur eben per Kamin), um über Ginny zu berichten.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, wie geht es ihrer Freundin?"

„Nun, heute geht es ihr sehr gut. Sie war vorhin kurz wach. Aber gestern...nun, sie hat ein Fotoalbum, von unseren alten Freunden gefunden..."

„Verstorbene?"

„Ja."

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Potter?", fragte Dr. Moore alarmiert

„Sie hat praktisch die ganze Bibliothek verwüstet. Das ganze Haus hat gebebt..."

„Sind sie sicher, dass es ihr gut geht? Das könnte schlimmere Folgen haben. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie sie heute hierher bringen würden. Heute Mittag irgendwann vielleicht."

„Ich werde Ginny, wenn sie aufwacht, fragen, Doktor. Wenn das für sie in Ordnung geht."

„Ja, das ist okay. Wir wollen sie schließlich zu nichts zwingen. Auf bald, Mr. Potter"

„Auf wiedersehen, Dr. Moore.", verabschiedete er sich.

Harry zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und bemerkte Dobby in der Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Dobby. Na, seid ihr mit der Bibliothek fertig geworden?"

„Ja, Harry, wir sind fertig geworden. Soll Dobby Frühstück zubereiten?"

„Nein, Dobby, das mache heute ich, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Ist Harry sich sicher? Soll nicht doch Dobby Frühstück machen?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", lächelte Harry und winkte ab.

So backte Harry Pfannkuchen, stellte das Geschirr und das Besteck, zusammen mit gesundem Orangensaft und kanadischem Sirup auf den Tisch.

Er tänzelte praktisch um den Tisch und bereitete alles vor. Dann ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um auf das Erwachen seines Engels zu warten.

Gegenüber von Ginny ließ er sich auf den Sessel fallen und las, bis sie aufwachen würde in einem spannenden Roman.

Nach einiger Zeit öffneten sich ihre Augenlieder wieder und ein strahlendes Blau glitzerte ihm entgegen.

Eine Bewegung von ihr ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aufsehen.

„Hallo, Harry.", kam es leise von ihr.

„Morgen, mein Engel. Wieder", er grinste, „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Hast du Hunger?"

Ein Magenknurren ihrerseits beantwortete seine Frage. Sie lächelte leicht und stand auf. Sie blinzelte und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

„Komm, ich trage dich.", sagte Harry und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Sie kicherte leise, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Möchtest du Sirup?", fragte er, als sie schon am Frühstückstisch saßen.

Sie nickte.

Er schüttete ihr etwas Sirup über ihren Pfannkuchen und wünschte ihr einen guten Appetit.

Anfangs ging das Essen sehr still von Statten, bis Harry dann auf den Besuch im Krankenhaus kam.

„Engel, ich habe vorhin mit Dr. Moore aus dem St. Mungo gesprochen. Sie sagte, du solltest vielleicht kommen, du weißt...wegen gestern..."

Sie nickte wieder, sah dann aber etwas bedrückt zu Boden.

„Hör mal, wenn du nichts willst, dann musst du nicht."

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Na gut, ich werde nachfragen, was am Besten ist."

Als er aufgegessen hatte, kniete er sich wieder vor den Kamin und wählte das St. Mungo an.

„Guten Morgen, ich würde gerne Dr. Moore sprechen."

„Ah, Mr. Potter. Ich fürchte, Dr. Moore kann im Moment nicht. Kann ich ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen.", es war Dr. Hoyt, der sprach.

„Nun, Dr. Moore hat mir empfohlen mit meiner Freundin Ginny Weasley ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, da es gestern einen...ehm...Zwischenfall gab."

„Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist."

„Sie hat ein Fotoalbum entdeckt, dabei hat sie einiges an roher Magie freigesetzt.", Harry mochte Dr. Hoyt nicht, daher widerstrebte es ihm, dies zu erzählen. Er vertraute ihm nicht.

„Ah, verstehe. Nun, in diesem Fall würde ich sagen, es wäre das Beste noch einmal hierher zu kommen.", sagte Dr. Hoyt.

Auch wenn es Harry nicht gefiel, im blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als genau das zu tun.

„Tut mir leid, Ginny. Dr. Hoyt meint, du solltest lieber kommen. Nur zur Untersuchung.", wandte er sich wieder an seine Freundin, die gewartet hatte.

„H...Hoyt?", fragte sie. Harry meinte Angst in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Nein, er war sich sicher, ihre Stimme war einfach nur angstvoll.

„Was ist los, Ginny? Was ist mit Dr. Hoyt?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie begann wieder zu zittern, wie sie zitterte, als sie das Album entdeckte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Wa-?"

Er konnte die Frage gar nicht fertig stellen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde er in etwas hineingesogen werden. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als sich der Schwindel gelegt hatte, öffnete er die Augen. Harry stellte fest, dass er sich im St. Mungos befand. In Ginnys altem Krankenzimmer.

Er sah sich um, da entdeckte er Ginny auf einem der Betten. Aber nicht die Ginny, mit der er vorhin gefrühstückt hatte. Er sah die Ginny vor sich, die er vor einigen Tagen im Krankenhaus besucht hatte. Schwach, apathisch und halbtot.

„Ginny!", rief er, wurde aber nicht erhört.

Die Tür ging auf. Allerdings rauschte sie direkt durch Harry hindurch.

Erschrocken sprang er zur Seite und sah an sich herab.

Die ganze Sache verwirrte ihn doch sehr. Träumte er vielleicht nur?

Jetzt begriff er, er musste in einer Erinnerung Ginnys sein. Wie in einem Denktarium.

Dr. Hoyt kam herein und ging auf das Bett, in dem Ginny halb saß, halb lag, zu.

„Aber hallo, Ms. Weasley, wie geht es ihnen heute, hm?", sprach er sie in einer komisch klingenden Stimme an.

Dann holte er eine Spritze heraus und injizierte ihr eine leuchtend grüne Flüssigkeit, intravenös, direkt in die Vene im Arm hinein.

Kurz darauf fielen ihre Augen zu und es schien als würde jeder ihrer Muskeln sich völlig entspannen.

Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, Hoyt zog Ginnys Beine auseinander, knöpfte seine Hose auf und stieg auf sie.

Harry schrie und wollte Hoyt von ihr runterziehen. Aber er griff einfach durch ihn hindurch.

„Verdammter Mistkerl, runter von ihr!"

Doch schon saß er wieder in seiner Küche.

„Ginny, war das...?"

Sie nickte.

„Oh, bei Merlin! Ginny, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen ins St. Mungos. Du musst mit, es ist deine Erinnerung."

„Nein!", wisperte sie.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte Harry nach oben. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder hinunter. Er hatte ein Denktarium in der Hand.

„Gut, du kannst hier bleiben. Kannst du diese Erinnerung ins Denktarium tun, Engel?", er hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab hin. Ihren eigenen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit dem Ende des Krieges...

Harry durchströmte die Wut. Fasst hätte er seine Freundin angeschrieen, gefällichst schneller zu machen.

Langsam zog sie einen silbrigen Faden aus ihrer Schläfe und tat ihn in das Gefäß. Dabei machte sie ein verzerrtes Gesicht, als würde es ihr weh tun.

Wahrscheinlich tat es das auch. Seelisch.

„Ok, danke, Schatz.", er strich ihr über den Kopf und rief dann nach den Hauselfen. Sie sollten auf seine Freundin aufpassen. Anschließend stürzte er praktisch zum Kamin und flohte ins Krankenhaus.

Er rannte an der Rezeption vorbei und geradewegs zum Büro von Dr. Moore.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihm das Lied ein, das Ginny gesungen hatte. _Twinkle, twinkle little pain, in my groin..._In meiner Leiste...meinte sie das damit? Meinte sie damit, dass sie von einem verrückten heiler vergewaltigt wurde?

Er kam am Büro der leitenden Heilerin an, klpfte an und stürzte schon hinein.

„Aber Mr. Potter. Was ist denn los?", fragte sie, verwundert über das wütende Gesicht das Harry machte.

„Dr. Moore, es ist verdammt wichtig. Bitte sehen sie sich an, was in diesem Denktarium ist."

* * *

_Wow, gar nicht mal so kurz das Kapitel /sich selbst auf die schulter klopf/. Und ich verspreche, dass es nicht so lange dauert, bis das nächste da ist. Hexenkessel-Eherenwort/oh oh/  
_


	11. Die Verhaftung

_Ha! Seht ihr, hier ist schon das neue Kapitel. Bin ich gut, oder was?  
_

_Aber ich muss mich schon wieder schämen. Ich habe mich nämlich nicht für die Reviews bedankt. Deswegen jetzt auch mal zu jedem persönlich:_

_Avallyn Black: Kurz aber hübsch. Danke! Du bist übrigens auch die einzige, die mir aus das letzte Kapitel reviewt hat.  
_

_Llavirah: Ein wirklich liebes Review. Da bekommt man wirklich das Gefühl, dass es Menschen gibt, die einem beistehen, auch außerhalb, meine ich ;) . Ich danke dir natürlich auch für den Eintrag in meinem GB._

_Aldavinur: Mir geht's jetzt wieder gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Auch dir danke ich herzlich._

_Bepa: Danke für die Titelvorschläge und das Review._

_Miss Granger (Aldavinur): Wieder du /g/ . So ein schönes Review. Noch mal danke!_

_So, ich hoffe das waren jetzt alle, die mir auf das 8., 9. und 10.(da wars ja nur einer) Kapitel reviewt haben._

_Allen anderen danke ich natürlich auch._

_Und darum und deswegen aus diesem Grund: Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen meinen Reviewern. Ihr habt mich immer motiviert, auch in schweren Zeiten. DANKE! (Dass das nach einem Kapitel passiert, auf das nur ein mensch reviewt hat, hört sich auch komisch an...tja, is aba so...)  
_

_Bevor jetzt noch irgendjemand oder gar ich in Tränen ausbricht, sollte doch lieber weitergelesen werden, nicht war. Also, auf geht's!_

_

* * *

_

**Verhaftung**

„Mr. Potter, das ist ja schrecklich!", man sah Dr. Juliane Moore an, was sie von dieser Sache hielt. Sie war geschockt und zugleich wütend. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Ja, das ist es. Könnten sie nicht Auroren rufen lassen? Nicht nur, weil er abhauen könnte, sondern auch damit sie ihn vor mir beschützen.", Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch unter Kontrolle haben würde.

„Natürlich.", sie trat an den Kamin und flohte das Ministerium an.

„Wir brauchen hier dringend einige Auroren. Es liegt ein Fall von Vergewaltigung vor", sagte sie.

„Ich werde einige schicken.", damit war das Gespräch zu Ende.

„Ich werde jetzt Dr. Hoyt rufen lassen, Mr. Potter. Bitte versuchen sie nicht gleich auf ihn einzuschlagen. Aber glauben sie mir, ich würde es auch am liebsten tun.", sagte die sonst so freundliche Dr. Moore.

Harry nickte knapp und begab sich in eine Ecke des Büros, damit er nicht sofort gesehen wird.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hoyt kam gemächlichen Schrittes hinein.

„Was gibt es, Dr. Moore?", fragte er schleimig- freundlich.

Harry, der nur schwer an sich halten konnte, kam fast das Frühstück hoch. In so kurzer Zeit hatte er diesen Mann hassen gelernt. Hoyt ekelte ihn regelrecht an.

„Nun, Dr. Hoyt, sie haben mir nicht vielleicht etwas zu sagen, was die junge Ms. Weasley angeht? Und vielleicht auch andere junge Patientinnen?", fragte sie in gezwungen neutralem Ton.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen.", mit dieser Aussage machte er einen Fehler. Einen großen Fehler. Dies konnte man schon als Geständnis ansehen.

„Doch, ich glaube das wissen sie schon, Hoyt!", Harry kam mit einem äußerst grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Ecke.

Angst flackerte in Hoyts Augen auf. Er versuchte aber sie zu verstecken.

Ganz langsam ging der Freund der Vergewaltigten auf Hoyt zu, bemüht sich zu beherrschen. Seine Augen spieen grünes, wütendes Feuer. Man konnte im Raum fühlen, dass der, der einst Voldemort besiegte, kurz davor stand einen weiteren Mord zu begehen.

Hoyt begann zurück zu stolpern, er wollte flüchten. Doch mit einer Handbewegung belegte Harry die Tür mit einem Zauber. Nun konnte niemand mehr hinaus kommen. Herein ja, hinaus nicht.

Der Täter zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. Der Versuch seine Nervosität zu verstecken misslang kläglich.

„W...was ist los? Werfen sie mir etwas vor?", Hoyt tat immer noch unwissend. Leugnete seine Tat. Oder sogar Taten.

„Sie wissen es doch ganz genau. Sie wissen ganz genau, was sie getan haben!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige. Hoyt war zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeschanzt. Harry packte ihn am Kragen und hob ihn hoch.

Nicht eine Sekunde zu spät, denn Harry war kurz davor ebenfalls roher Magie freien Lauf zu lassen, nur aus einem anderen Grund wie Ginny, kamen die Auroren hineingestürmt. Sofort griffen sie sich Hoyt, fesselten ihn magisch und warteten auf die Beweise.

„Harry, beruhig dich doch!", es war Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy war der leitende Auror. Dass er auch mitgekommen ist, verwunderte Harry.

„Draco, was machst du den hier?", fragte der immer noch bebende Harry.

„Ich habe dich im Hintergrund durch den Kamin gesehen, als Dr. Moore uns angefloht hatte. Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu deuten, musste es ziemlich wichtig sein. Den habe ich das letzte Mal bei dir gesehen, als du hinausgestürmt bist, um...na du weißt schion", der leitende Auror wollte das Ereignis nicht unbedingt erwähnen, schließlich war es für viele alles andere als ein schönes Erlebnis; Der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch: „Allerdings. Sieh dir das an!", er ging zu dem Denktarium, dass auf dem Schreibtisch von Dr. Moore stand und aktivierte es.

Alle Auroren blickten entsetzt auf das, was sich vor ihnen abspielte. Nicht jeden Tag mussten sie zusehen, wie ein junges hübsches Mädchen vergewaltigt wurde.

Für Hoyt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Zweifellos war er es, der in der Erinnerung zu sehen war.

Draco fragte, nachdem die Show vorbei war:"Sie ahben das recht zu schweigen. Trotzdem, geben sie zu, dass sie in der Erinnerung zu sehen sind?"

Hoyt schwieg.

„Wollen sie ihren Anwalt anrufen? Er wird sie über ihre Rechte aufklären."

Er schwieg immer noch.

„Nun, Auroren, führt ihn ab. Steckt ihn in eine Zelle. Ich komme nach."

Die Auroren verließen den Raum und Draco drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Das Denktarium muss ich wohl mitnehmen, Harry. Du und Ginny, ihr müsst dann zur Verhandlung erscheinen. Ihr bekommt dann noch Bescheid."

„Das wird schwer für sie werden..."

„Ja, aber sie ist stark, sie schafft es. Mit deiner Hilfe."

„Danke, Draco."

„Mach's gut.", verabschiedete sich der Platinblonde Mann und verschwand.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Ich schätze wir sehen uns spätestens bei der Verhandlung wieder. Auf wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen.", Harry ging hinunter in den Eingangsbereich und apparierte von dort direkt nach Hause in seine Küche.

Ins Krankenhaus war er nicht appariert. Er war zu unkonzentriert und hätte sich womöglich zersplintert.

„Ginny? Wo bist du?", rief er, als er angekommen war.

Ein Ploppen kündigte einen Hauselfen hinter ihm an.

„Missy ist im Wohnzimmer, sie ist ganz ruhig. Keine Probleme.", berichtete ihm Kobby der jüngste der Hauselfen.

Harry begab sich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu seiner Freundin auf das Sofa. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, schloss sie in die Arme und erzählte ihr, was passiert ist.

„Wir müssen dann in die Verhandlung. Schaffst du das?", fragte er.

Sie nickte leicht und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

„Glaub mir, alles wird gut, mein Engel."

* * *

_Krieg ich jetzt mehr als ein Review? Die sind nämlich supergut, um die Laune oben zu halten. Reviews, die Medizin für fast alles!_


	12. Vergangenes und dessen Erinnerungen

_Ich habe euch ja schon wieder ziemlich lange warten lassen. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich komme gut voran, was Ideen betrifft. Ich muss sie also nur noch umsetzen._

_Außerdem bin ich immer noch am überlegen, ob es ein Happy End gibt. Ich kann mich nicht so recht entscheiden. Ohne Happy End wäre die Story auf jeden Fall abgeschlossen. Mit Happy End könnte es eventuell einen zweiten Teil geben. Das ist aber alles noch nicht sicher._

_Nun gut, kommen wir zu den Reviews, für die ich mich natürlich herzlich bedanke._

_Thommel: In diesem Kapitel gibt es schon einige Informationen. Im Laufe der Geschichte wird es aber auf irgendeine Art noch ein Flashback (oder mehrere) geben, in dem alles aufgeklärt wird. Na ja, vielleicht ja auch nur fast alles /g/. (Ich baue gerne Geheimnisse auf, die gelöst werden müssen)_

_Avallyn Black: Danke :) !_

_Aldavinur: Ich habe auch nicht wirklich Ahnung vom Rechtswesen, aber bei den Zauberern kann man sich ja ein bisschen künstlerische Freiheit erlauben. Aber als Opfer (vielleicht auch als eines der Opfer) muss sie eben an der Verhandlung teilnehmen und ich denke, so wird es auch sein._

_Roter Draconis: Meine Story ist zwar nicht ganz aus der Ich-Perspektive, aber ich hoffe, die gefällt dir trotzdem. Es wird auch noch mehrere Kapitel in dieser Perspektive geben._

_Noch was, ich finde es gut, dass ihr Hoyt alle so hasst. Das beweist, dass ihr doch irgendwie mitfiebert und euch in meine Story hineinversetzt. _

_Übrigens, ihr könntet mal „Die Chirurgin" von Tess Gerritsen lesen. Eine ganz, ganz leichte Inspiration hat mir dieses Buch nämlich gegeben. Wenn ihr es kennt, könnt ihr euch vielleicht auch denken, was Hoyt noch so alles angestellt hat. Dieses Buch ist allerdings nichts für ängstliche Personen und schwache Nerven. Wenn ihr ängstlich seid und es doch lest, werdet ihr nie mehr mit offenem Fenster schlafen, glaubt mir!_

_

* * *

_

**_Vergangenes und dessen Erinnerungen_**

In dieser Nacht kamen beide, Harry und Ginny nicht zum schlafen. Ginny starrte wieder nur apathisch Löcher in die Luft und Harry lief wütend im Raum herum.

Wie konnte ein Heiler einer Patientin, einer so jungen, kranken Patientin nur so etwas Abscheuliches antun.

Sicher, er hatte schon oft von so etwas gehört. Auch die Todesser damals gingen so mit ihren weiblichen Opfern um. Doch noch nie betraf es Harry so, noch nie war es ihm so nah.

Er musste an Hermine und Parvati denken. Beide wurden von den Todessern entführt und festgehalten. Ob auch sie diese Erniedrigung ertragen mussten?

Harry hoffte nicht. Beide erblickten lebend nie mehr ihre Freunde. In der Gefangenschaft wurden sie getötet. Sie wurden getötet als einige versuchten sie zu befreien, unter ihnen Ron. Auch Ron wurde getötet. Zusammen mit seiner geliebten Hermine.

Nur acht Stunden später vernichtete Harry Voldemort. Er ließ seiner Wut und Verzweiflung freien Lauf und tötete ihn. Doch das stärkste Gefühl, dass ihm zum Sieg verhalf war unweigerlich die Liebe.

Die Liebe, die er noch immer für seine toten Freunde empfand.

Ein wahrlich trauriges Leben und ein wahrlich trauriger Sieg. Was ist ein Sieg, über den man sich nicht freuen konnte?

Die wenigen glücklichen Stunden in Harrys Leben zeigten ihm zu leben und zu lieben, und dafür war er dankbar. Er war seinen Freunden dankbar.

Doch im Moment zählte Ginny. Ginny, seine große Liebe. Ihre Demütigungen müssen gerächt werden.

Harry würde Hoyt lieber auf der Stelle zerfetzen, so wie er es einst mit Voldemort tat, als auf einen Prozess zu warten.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte die Magie in sich pulsieren.

Würde Hoyt vor ihm stehen, wäre er zu Asche verbrannt, bevor er hätte ‚Doktor' sagen können.

Harry blieb stehen und bemerkte, dass Ginny ihn ansah. In ihren Augen war Angst zu sehen.

Sie hatte Angst vor Hoyt und vor der Macht, die drohte aus Harry herauszubrechen.

Sein Blick wandelte sich von purer Härte ihn warme Zuneigung.

„Hab keine Angst vor mir, Engel. Ich bin eben ziemlich wütend.", beruhigte er sie.

Sie nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder ab.

Harry beschloss in den Trainigsraum zu gehen und sich dort abzureagieren. Den Raum hatte er schon länger nicht mehr benutzt...

„Ich werde mich wohl besser an ein paar Dummies abreagieren. Du bleibst besser hier, ja.", sagte er und ging.

Kurze Zeit danach war heftiges Krachen zu hören. Das Haus erbebte.

Ginny bekam Angst so alleine in dem bebenden Raum. So lief sie ihrem Geliebten mit zitternden Beinen nach.

Sie stockte, als sie sah, was er tat.

Ein Dummy nach dem anderen wurde durch die Zauber, die Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab auf sie abschoss in Fetzen gerissen.

Seine Augen leuchtete in einem unheimlichen grün. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so kalt, dass er die Hölle hätte einfrieren können.

So hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vor dem Sieg oft, doch nun, in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie bei ihm war nicht mehr.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Vor sich sah sie nicht den Harry, den sie kennen lernte, damals, als er in die erste Klasse kam, sondern den Harry, der er in seinem sechsten Schuljahr wurde.

Seite an Seite hatten sie so versucht, die Welt zu retten und nun fiel ihr das erste Mal auf, wie angsteinflößend er doch aussah.

Eine stille Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge.

Das, was er da tat, erinnerte sie an Voldemort und an das Leben, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, ihres Geliebten.

Endlich bemerkte er sie. Geschockt sah er sie an. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie ihn so hatte sehen müssen.

„Ginny, was machst du hier?", fragte er, während er zu ihr eilte.

Liebevoll sah er ihr in die blauen Augen und strich ihr mit dem Daumen die Träne von der Wange.

„Beruhige dich, es ist ja nichts."

Sanft nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Lautlos weinte sie in sein T-Shirt.

Nach einigen endlosen, schönen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder von einander.

„Wollen wir uns hinlegen? Irgendwann müssen wir ja mal schlafen.", fragte Harry und strich seinem Engel sanft über das Haar.

Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich umzogen und schließlich versuchten zu schlafen.

Ginny übermannte recht schnell der Schlaf, doch Harry lag noch lange nur da, in Gedanken versunken.

Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, sie klammerte sich fest an ihn. Schutz suchend.

Harry sank auch langsam in einen leichten Schlummer, wurde jedoch daraus gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass der Atem seiner Freundin schneller zu gehen schien.

Sie krallte sich plötzlich an ihm fest, dass es weh tat.

Ihr Atem ging immer heftiger, sie verkrampfte sich.

Harry schüttelte sie leicht, schloss sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu wecken. Erfolglos. Sie wachte aus ihrem Albtraum nicht auf.

Er versuchte weiter sie aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Tränen strömten ihr bereits aus den Augen, ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Angst und Schmerz, wie es schien.

Nach, wie es ihm vorkam, unendlich langen Minuten voller Verzweiflung um seinen Engel, verkrampfte sie sich noch einmal, zappelte aber nicht mehr.

Sie schlug mit einem herzzerreißenden Schrei die Augen auf.


	13. Ginnys Alptraum

Es hat wieder so lange gedauert...Es tut mir leid! Mehr kann ich nicht sagen.

Aber jetzt sind ja Ferien. Ich denke, dann werde ich öfter zum Schreiben kommen.

Vor noch circa einem Monat habe ich einfach nicht den Sinn gehabt, weiterzuschreiben, da es einen Todesfall gab, der ich ziemlich getroffen hat. Aber das habe ich jetzt überstanden und insofern, werde ich versuchen, euch nicht wieder so hängen zu lassen.

Die nächsten drei Kapitel habe ich übrigens schon fertig. Es wird also dieses Mal nicht so lange dauern.

Außerdem danke ich natürlich allen für die Reviews. Auch, wenn ich jetzt nicht persönlich darauf eingehe, euch sei gedankt!

**So, noch was wichtiges: Dieses Kapitel ist, aufgrund einer Vergewaltigung, nicht für Kinder unter 16 Jahren geeignet. Gewalt ist grafisch beschrieben. Auch, wer älter als 16 ist, sollte, bevor er das, was kursiv geschrieben ist, nur lesen, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass er keine Alpträume oder gar Depressionen bekommt.**

* * *

**Ginny's Alptraum**

_Als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich in einem weißen Raum auf einem weichen ebenso weichem Bett. Ich begriff, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus lag. Der typische Geruch, der in jeder dieser Einrichtungen gleich zu sein schien, verriet es mir._

_Ich nahm alles sehr verschwommen wahr, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus bin. Mir fiel nicht einmal ein, wie mein Name lautete. Ich fühlte mich, als sei ich in Watte eingepackt._

_Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor mir, er tauchte ganz plötzlich in meinem Blickfeld auf, trotzdem nahm ich ihn nicht wirklich wahr. Er sprach, doch ich verstand ihn nicht. Seine Stimme klang, als ob er in einem riesigen leeren Rau stehen würde, ganz weit weg von mir._

_Er hört auf zu sprechen und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld. Dann war er wieder da, er setzte sich auf mein Bett. Ich spürte, wie seine Hände meine Beine hinauffuhren, doch ich realisierte nicht wirklich, was er da tat und was er vor hatte. Er drückte meine Beine schließlich auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Dann griff er zur Seite und hatte plötzlich eine Phiole mit einer lilafarbenen Flüssigkeit darin in der Hand. Gewaltsam öffnete er meinem Mund und flößte mir den Trank ein._

_Endlich begriff ich, was geschah. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Egal, was ich versuchte, es ging nicht. Meine Sinne wurden klarer und endlich realisierte ich, was dieser Mann, der seine Hose gerade ausgezogen hatte, vor hatte._

_Erinnerungen drangen auf mich ein. Dieser Mann war schon öfter da gewesen. Ich hörte seine Stimme, ich sah sein Gesicht._

_Ja, sein Gesicht war genau vor mir. Er sah mich mit animalischer Lust an. Er sabberte fast und schwitze. Ich wollte mich wehren, wollte ihn von mir herunter schmeißen. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg, zu Harry!_

_Ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nichts tun. Hilflos lag ich unter ihm und musste diese Schmach über mich ergehen lassen._

_Seine Hände waren einfach überall, kneteten schmerzhaft mein Brüste. Dann drang er in mich ein. Es tat höllisch weh. Er war so brutal und ich zu verkrampft. Es musste ihm selbst fast weh tun. _

_Immer wieder stieß er zu und stöhnte widerlich auf. Immer schneller wurde er. Mein gesamter Unterleib schmerzte._

_Dann endlich, ergoss er sich mit einem letzten Stoß und einem langen Seufzer in mich._

Sie schlug mit einem herzzerreißenden Schrei die Augen auf.

„Ginny, mein Engel, es war nur ein Alptraum. Ich bin bei dir. Beruhig dich!", sprach Harry auf sie ein und schloss sie in die Arme.

Sie weinte immer noch und hielt sich den unteren Teil des Bauches.

„Hast du von Hoyt geträumt?"

Sie nickte.

Harry beschlich ein schlechtes Gefühl, das ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Freundin mit einem kurzen Zauber zu untersuchen.

Er drückte sie ein stück von sich und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über ihren Bauch. Er murmelte etwas und ein babyblaues Licht erstrahlte. Dieses Licht wandelte sich aber in giftgrün, was ihn erleichtert ausatmen ließ.

„Du bist nicht schwanger von ihm. Hör mir zu, irgendwann, glaub mir, irgendwann, wird alles gut. Ich verspreche es dir!"

Lange saß das Paar noch eng umschlungen auf dem Bett, so lange, bis Ginny schließlich wieder einschlief. Dieses Mal sank sie aber in einem ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf, behütet von Harry, der sie die ganze restliche Nacht noch in den Armen hielt.


	14. Das Urteil Teil 1

_Jap, hier bin ich wieder, wie versprochen, ganz schnell mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck._

_Dieses Mal gehe ich auch wieder auf die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel ein, über die ich mich natürlich super gefreut habe._

_Aldavinur: Ok, ich mach mir keine Gedanken. Anscheinend ist es mit gelungen, jemanden zu erschaffen, der wirklich von allen gehasst wird. Das war mein Ziel. Und ja, ich verstehe :D. Danke für das Review!_

_Dkub: Ja, irgendwie hast du mich animiert, weil ich mir mit dem letzten Kapitel nicht ganz sicher war. Ich hatte es schon länger fertig, wusste aber nicht, ob ich es wirklich posten soll. Danke! Ich hab eine Frage, vielleicht ist es nur die "Ferienverpeiltheit", aber was du mit Strafhalbierung meintest, will mir einfach nicht so ganz einleuchten #schiefgrins#. Zum Happy-End, tja, das ist noch nicht ganz sicher muss ich sagen..._

_Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

_Ach ja, entschuldigt, ich denke, dass ich nicht besonders gut darin bin, Gerichtsverhandlungen zu beschreiben. #schaltet gleich mal Salesch ein #_

_

* * *

_

**Das Urteil – Teil 1**

Harry und Ginny saßen auf einer der langen Bänke an der Seite des Gerichtsaales im Zauberministerium. Um sie herum einige Angestellte des Mungo und neben Ginny Susan Malfoy (Susan Bones, Dracos Frau), die ihr ebenso Trost spendete. Die ganze Zeit schon hielt das Opfer von Hoyts Missbräuchen die Hand ihres Freundes fest umklammert. Sie zitterte leicht und blickte starr an die Wand ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte große Angst.

Die Richterin, Amelia Bones, nahm nun an der Stirnseite des Saals Platz, einige Plätze weiter auch der Minister Charles Zabini.

Dann wurde, von Auroren umkreist, eine gefesselte Gestalt hereingeführt. Hoyt sah wütend gerade aus, als er aber an dem Pärchen vorbei kam, schien es, als wolle er die beiden mit seinen Augen aufspießen. Ginny klammerte sich an ihren Freund und begann leise zu wimmern.

Hoyt wurde auf den Stuhl, der in der Mitte stand, gefesselt. Schräg dahinter bezogen zwei Auroren, einer von ihnen Draco Malfoy, Position. Kurz darauf kam ein weiterer Mann hinein. Obwohl dieser wohl viel zu spät war, ging er gemächlichen Schrittes auf den Stuhl zu, der neben dem Angeklagten stand. Dieser Mann wirkte mehr als nur unsympathisch. Sein Haar war mit viel Pomade zurückgekämmt. Nur eine einzige kleine Strähne hing ihm in die Stirn. Unter dem grau-glänzenden Umhang trug er einen ebenso grau-glänzenden Anzug mit passender Krawatte. Seine Schuhe waren wohl frisch poliert, in ihnen müsste man ein exaktes Spiegelbild sehen können, würde man darauf sehen. Auch seine lederne Aktentasche sah aus, als wäre sie in einen Topf voller fett gefallen. Ein kleines blondes Oberlippenbärtchen prankte gekämmt unter seiner großen Hakennase. Am kleinen Finger trug er einen protzigen Diamantring.

Der blasierte Mann setzte sich und stelle sich nun endlich vor.

„Zacharias Pendergast, Rechtsanwalt."

Bones nickte nur kurz.

„Doktor Hoyt, wir verhandeln heute über ihr Strafsache Vergewaltigung in Tateinheit mit Verletzung der Regeln eines Heilers gegenüber seinen Patienten sowie Missbrauch von Medikamenten und brauen verbotener Zaubertränke, in Tatmehrheit mit Urkundenfäschung und Schmuggel illegaler Substanzen. Sie heißen Antoine Enoch hoyt, sind 34 Jahre alt und waren bisher Heiler im St. Mungo Hospital, tätig auf der Station für Fluchschäden und Psychartrie. Wohnhaft in der Water Street 67 in London West- End. Staatsanwalt Romson, verlesen sie bitte die Anklage."

Zackig stand der Staatsanwalt auf und las in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Anklage vor.

„Doktor Antoine Enoch Hoyt, wird folgendes zur Last gelegt: Mehrmals suchte er die Patientin Ginevra Molly Weasley in ihrem Krankenzimmer im St. Mungo Hospital auf, um sie dort zu vergewaltigen. Er flößte ihr Tränke ein, deren Besitz und Brau sowie ihre Intrigenzien verboten sind, genau so wie der Handel mit ihnen, die sie lähmten, damit sie sich nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte. Damit verletzte er auch die Aufsichtspflicht eines Heilers. Besondere Schwere erträgt der Fall dadurch, dass Ms. Weasley eine Cruciatus-Patientin war und somit nicht in der Lage war, die Situation richtig zu erfassen. Zusätzlich verabreichte er auch anderen Patienten verbotene Rausch-Tränke, welcher er auch herstellte. Außerdem handelte er mit den Zutaten dieser Tränke, die ebenfalls verboten sind.Vergehen strafbar gemäß ZGGB §55 Absatz 2, §153 Absatz 6 Nr. 2 und §7 Absatz 4 Nr. 8 a und c, §88 Absatz 19 nr 9, 20, 21 a bis e. Zusätzlich Heiler-Kodex §9 Absatz 1, §12 Absatz 5 Nr. 7." _(A/N: Ich kann das nicht, daher ist die Hälfte davon sowieso erfunden. Tut mir den Gefallen und nehmt das ganze Gefasel einfach so hin, ich habe echt keine Ahnung.)_

Wieder sprach Richterin Bones: „Was haben sie dazu zusagen, Hoyt?"

„Ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen.", sagte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Darf ich das als Geständis werten?", fragte Bones.

Der Anwalt Hoyts antwortete: „Nein, dies ist kein Geständinis.", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig nasal.

„Die Krankenschwester Mrs. Rizzolli bitte in den Zeugenstand!"

Die rundliche Schwester trat vor und setzte sich in den Zeugenstand.

„Sie heißen Philippina Raffaela Rizzolli, arbeiten als Krankenschwester im St. Mungo Hospital und sind wohnhaft in der Water Street 65 in London West- End. Sind sie verwandt oder verschwägert mit dem Angeklagten?"

„Nein, aber er ist mein Nachbar.", antwortete die kleine Frau mit piepsender Stimme.

„Sie müssen die Wahrheit sagen, das heißt, dass auch nichts weggelassen werden darf. Falschaussagen sind strafbar. Soweit alles verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Was sagen sie zu den Vorwürfen an ihren Kollegen?"

„Ich finde es einfach schrecklich, was er getan hat. Und das auch noch als Heiler an einer geistig geschädigten Patientin! Eigentlich war er immer ganz nett, wenn auch sehr zurückgezogen. Ich muss zugeben, ein bisschen unheimlich war er mir immer, jedoch schob ich das auf seine extrem stille, schüchterne Art. Er spricht nicht viel. Ich wohne ja neben ihm. Auch da ist mir nie etwas besonderes aufgefallen, außer vielleicht, dass er wirklich nie wegging, wenn nicht zur Arbeit. Frauenbesuch kam auch nie. Er war immer alleine."; rasselte sie hinunter.

„Ist ihnen nichts aufgefallen, im Zusammenhang mit den Vergewaltigungen?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn nur eben manchmal in das Krankenzimmer gehen sehen, aber er ist ebenfalls untersuchender Heiler, dann ist das ja nichts besonderes. Auch an Ms. Weasley ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Sie war immer apathisch. So konnte ich natürlich nichts bemerken."

„Danke, weitere Fragen? Nein, dann nehmen sie bitte wieder an der Seite Platz. Die Zeugin bleibt unvereidigt. Als nächstes bitte Dr. Julia Moore in den Zeugenstand."

Wieder wurden die Personalien geklärt, auch die Heilein wurde belehrt und schließlich gefragt, was sie zu dem Fall zu sagen hatte. Doch auch sie konnte nichts wichtiges beisteuern außer...

„Hoyt war sehr darauf aus, Ms. Weasley zu untersuchen und zu betreuen. Außerdem hatte er die meisten Einwände, was die Entlassung der Patientin anging."

„Sie meinen also, dass er es nur auf Ms. Weasley abgesehen hat?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. So hatte er sich sonst nie benommen. Sicher kann man es aber natürlich nicht wissen."

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und ein älterer Mann humpelte schnell hinein.

„Entschuldijen se bitte, aber ik denk, ik könnt noch wat zum Fall beitragen!", sagte er hastig.

„Ja, einen Moment, bitte. Noch weitere Fragen? Die Zeugin bleibt unvereidigt. So, ihr Name ist?"

„Rudolf, August Rudolf. Ik arbeit inne Leichenhall vom Mungo."

„Ah ja, nehmen sie doch bitte im Zeugenstand Platz."

Wieder das selbe, Personalien, Belehrung.

„Also, ik tu ja inne Leichenhall arbeite. Alle Leiche werden mit nem kleenen Zauber uff Verletzungen untersucht. Bei zwee junge Mädche schlug de Zauberstab Alarm. Jetzt raten se ma, wat de Kleenen für Verletzungen hatten – Verjewaltijungsverletzunge, Frau Rischterin! De Mädels wurden verjewaltigt!"

„Sind sie der Meinung, dass dies auch das Werk Hoyts ist?"

„Na klar, da bin ik mir janz sischer. Ik hab in die Akte jeguckt, da stands, schwarz uff weiß – de Hoyt hat die beeden ooch untersucht. Das war er janz bestimmt, da tät ich uff mei Muttchen schwöre!"

"Einspruch! Dieser Mann hat keine Beweise dafür, dass mein Mandant diesen toten Mädchen etwas angetan hat!", rief der Anwalt Pendergast plötzlich.

"Einspruch verweigert! Sie müssten wissen, Mr. Pendergast, dass wir das per Veritaserum oder einer forensischen, gerichtsmedizinischen Untersuchung an den Leichen ganz leicht feststellen können!"

"Ja, das könn se, Frau Richterin, de Leiche liege immer noch im Kühlraum.", war Rudolf ein.

„Danke, bitte nehmen sie an der Seite Platz. Der Zeuge bleibt unvereidigt."

„Frau Vorsitzedne,", sprach der Staatsanwalt, „Ich beantrage hiermit eine weitere Befragung des Angeklagten mit Veritaserum, um eventuelle andere Opfer festzustellen."

Der Minister selbst genehmigte den Gebrauch des Wahrheitstrankes. Nur der Anwalt des Angeklagten erhob Einspruch, der aber nicht freigegeben wurde.

Die Befragung mit Veritaserum würde, nachdem alle Zeugen sowie die Geschädigte ausgesagt haben würden, stattfinden.

„Als nächstes rufe ich Harry James Potter in den Zeugenstand."

Harry stand auf und begab sich an den Platz. Ginny überließ er der Obhut von Susan. Im Vorbeigehen warf er Hoyt Blicke zu, die, wenn sie töten könnten, ihn sofort zu Asche verbrennen lassen würden.

* * *

_So, für heute ist hier Schluss. Die Verhandlung wird unterbrochen und morgen geht es weiter._


End file.
